The New Master
by g3nesis1
Summary: **This is a rewrite of Hellsing: A Master's Regret. It has been changed, almost completely.** How much longer can she resist him? How much longer can he resist her? Is it even possible? "Please, Alucard. Give me what I want, or I will take it." R%R.


**This is my first try for this kind of thing so please, be gentle. :D I would like some REALLY good critiques. Thank you.**

* * *

Integra sighed deeply, her radiant blue eyes closing only to ache. She was exhausted. She pulled the glasses from the bridge of her nose and placed it on the folders on her desk. She was glad, it was the last of them… for tonight at least.

She leaned her head back; it had been a very long night. Alucard and Seras had been deployed for yet another FREAK mission. It was getting worse, but she had to remind herself that it would get worse before getting better. It had been a couple of hours. Seras had returned, but Alucard had not… He liked being out, enjoying himself, having the only fun she would allow.

She sighed. She had told Walter to get some rest, to leave her be. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone really, maybe except for _him_. She crossed her legs, putting a fresh cigar between her pale lips. She closed her eyes as she took a long puff and leaned back into the leather chair, that still after all of these years, still smelled like her father. God, did she miss him? She sipped at the little bit of scotch that was left, letting it dance down her throat like liquid fire.

Alucard appeared, sitting on her desk, with that serpentine smile of his. "Mission Complete, my Master. All targets have been silenced."

She sat silent for a moment. She could feel his eyes tracing across her skin like gentle scratches. She sat up and rubbed the cigar out. Tonight felt so strange, so different for some reason. Had he done this to her? Probably, but it would only be influencing what she had already felt… what she had already wanted.

Alucard's smile widened as Integra stood and walked towards him. "My Master," he spoke softer. He saw the look in her eyes. "What is it you want from me?" Integra stopped directly in front of him. Alucard looked over to her desk, seeing an empty bottle of scotch and one bottle of vodka. He smiled back to her. "Are you drunk, Integra?" His voice was dark and enchanting. Why did he have to speak like that? It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It made her want to shiver, shove him against the wall and eat him… or perhaps the other way around.

She had the power over him, but she had wondered what he would do… if the roles had switched. What would he do? How would he react? How would she react? Her heart, her body ached for his touch, his kiss. She wanted his arms around her, holding her so close to him, she could barely breathe. She wanted that vulnerability, that sweet, sweet innocence she once had.

He had offered it, only once. She couldn't forget _that_ night. She never could, no matter how many times she had tried to force it from her mind, not because it was disgusting, or a bad memory but because of her stupidity, her stubbornness. Her lips quivered, remembering that night like it was yesterday. Perhaps it was?

_He had that same damn smirk he always had as he walked towards her, picking up the glass of red wine. She knew what he was going to ask, but she didn't want to face it. Not then. She looked into those round, crimson eyes, staring deep into those Nosferatu's eyes._

"_Integra," he spoke. His voice deeper than normal. "My master." She watched his lips. "Your orders?" She looked up for a moment and before she could even answer, he shattered the glass in his white gloved hands. Her heartbeat quickened, she wanted him to take her. Right then, right there; temptation bursting at every crevice, every pore, every opening… SCREAMING. A low laugh burst from behind his lips as the echo of blood dripping to the floor reverberated to her ears. Please, God… she thought "The decision is yours."_

Of course it was, she thought. But why didn't she? Why didn't she just say… YES, Alucard. Please? Take me, and help me rid the world of these pitiful rats. Resistance was futile, but like the idiot she was… she refused. Looking back on that night, she hated it. She hated thinking about it, hated that it ever happened. She wanted it to happen again, but she was afraid it wouldn't be the way she wanted it to be. Not the way she dreamt it to be.

His eyes, his voice just sent a numbing sensation through her, almost making her heart skip a beat.

"Master?" Alucard looked into her eyes which were staring off into the distance. What was she doing?

His voice broke her thoughts and she looked to him… his eyes, his face… his lips. She wanted it, she needed it.. So much. What was stopping her? Nothing. She moved forward, gently placing her hand on his cool cheek. Alucard's smile widened. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? "Do you realize what you are doing, Integra?" He could see what she wanted in her eyes, and he would give it to her, willingly.

A smile, much like his, slid up her face. "Yes I do, Alucard." She pulled the hat from his head, throwing it to the side. Her fingers combed through his hair. "Would you resist me?" A deep solid laugh poured from his lips. She pulled her hands back, taking off her jacket, tossing it behind the desk. She reached for him, violently ripping him towards her.

Alucard didn't resist her. She was right, he couldn't. He had seen her drunk before, but not like this. Was this what she really wanted? His eyes were led to her lips, to her throat. He moved a lock of hair away from her face. She was so pale, soft… like a porcelain doll.

She ripped her shirt wide open, revealing a bra almost as white as her skin. The lace was beautiful, begging Alucard to rip it off of her. His calloused hands traced down her arms, slipping her shirt from her shoulders.

His shadow fell across her as he pushed her back, throwing every thing off her desk. He pinned her hands beside her head. His jacket, his glasses disappeared. He didn't want anything in the way. She pulled one of her hands free and nudged at his shirt. It was gone soon as well. He hovered on top of her. "Integra?" He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers teasingly. Her skin was so soft, smooth.

She closed her eyes. "Yes," she whimpered. She was at his will… and she loved it. Why hadn't she done this before?

He leaned closer, kissing her jaw… her neck, her chest. He could smell her blood, just beneath the skin. He could hear her heartbeat pounding harder and harder with each move he made. He had wanted her for such a long time, but he never dreamed it would be like this. He was actually surprised. Yet another reason why he loved her so. He smiled and they both disappeared, appearing in her room… in her bed.

Integra smiled up to him and laid her head back. Alucard pushed himself up, crawling over her, his fingertips just ghosting over her thighs. Then he nuzzled against her neck, along her collar bone, breathing harder, his hands unable to help following the curves of her waist, her ribs. The heat of her body called to him, and it would only intensify.

Her hands were ripping away at anything and everything that would stop him from enjoying himself, enjoying her. She didn't care for consequences at the moment. She wanted what she wanted, and she would get it.

She smiled and closed her eyes, arcing her back, leaning her head back as he nuzzled her. Her arms were wrapped around his naked back. She could hear his breath and it made her heart pound wantingly rough against her insides. Goosebumps trembled through her. He was such a tease. _Don't stop,_ she thought to herself.

A nuzzle more. Her scent was nice, alluring. He gently closed his teeth on a bit of skin, biting hard enough to cause a decent amount of pain. He had no idea if she liked this or not. It could go well… or very, very bad… He guided his hand to her belly and lower, very much playing decent… for now.

She hissed, her nails digging into his back. She opened her eyes. They were bright, her face growing warm with these sensations. She could feel every ounce of his skin on top of her. She could feel his teeth, his lips… his hands, his chest. She pulled her hands from his back and reached down and smiled as she tugged on his pants. Mmm… the elation was still coursing through her. She closed her eyes. She didn't have to say anything to tell him how much she was loving this.

"I don't know if I'll be able to help myself, my Master…" He whispered in her ear. His voice was coarse. He unfastened the buttons on his pants, pressing them down on his hips a bit. He pulled away a moment, his eyes brightening like fire.

She could see his hunger, his eyes. "Then don't," she ripped the bra off throwing it on top of his head. She had to laugh. Her nails trickled down his chest, his stomach. "You should know what I want," she breathed. She ripped him down on top of her, pulling her leg around his back. "You should know me well enough by now, Alucard. Give me what I want, or I'll take it from you. I will force you, if I have to."

He grinned, the scratching sending ripples of new pleasure through him. "Yes, my master…" He crushed her into the mattress, growling threateningly. She was playing it rough. _Oh, my dear Integra…_

It hurt, but it hurt so good. Integra wanted it. _Give it to me. Now_, she breathed.

He gently nudged her legs apart, sliding against her… bare skin against bare skin. She was very, very hot… and wet. He shut his eyes, teasing her.

He was so heavy, such a tease. Her body was pounding so hard, waiting… the anticipation driving harder… building… building at the base of her spine. The pressure was growing. "Please," her voice was no louder than a whisper. It's all she could do… a raspy, moan. "Mmm…" She reached up, nibbling at his throat. …Waiting.

He leaned his head back for a slight moment and then pulled an arm around her neck. He nibbled at her neck, at first… letting his fangs choose their mark. He hesitated, only for a moment… His mouth closed around her flesh, his fangs pushing through the gentle skin. He ran his fingertips over her sides, sliding against her entrance… then finding something that stopped him, and he pushed in. He could feel her heart thudding harder.

She gasped, her body shook with a sheer force of penetrating pleasure. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back as far as she could, clenching whatever was beneath them. She could hear her breath… her heart beating, thundering inside of her, threatening to wriggle up and out of her lips. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled him down… pulling him closer… pressing her chest, her stomach… everything against him. She grabbed one of his hands, placing it on her bosom. She shivered… the only other thing she could do was bite her lip.

Alucard gripped her tightly, both with his hands and her fangs. He caressed her bosom as gently as he might… then moved his hand towards her hair, pushing her head back just to keep it there. He pushed inside her, moaning, then brought himself back and forth, moving in sync with her soft breaths.

Her breath was shaky. Pleasure coursing through her veins faster than blood. All she could do was react. She couldn't hold it back. She couldn't fight it. She was his now, and she would always be. She had to grab the head board, her nails digging into the wood. She moaned, like music to his movements… it grew louder, harder. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Yes, this is what she wanted. He was hot, so was she… that warmth was digging deeper at her insides, and she would let it light her on fire; light her up.

Moments passed; they seemed like an eternity, but it.. Was… so amazing. She opened her eyes slowly as they slowly faded to red. She was _his _now.

She could feel his rough, calloused hands sliding across every inch of her. Every piece of skin, every ounce that was slowly turning cold. He licked at her lips, his fingers combing through her hair. She could not resist.

_My Master,_ she closed her eyes.


End file.
